Three dimensional (3D) based applications can be used in many applications that traditional two dimensional (2D) applications are used. Further, stereoscopic 3D display device can allow observers to realize depth perception of objects so that they can appear in a natural way (e.g., more realistic than traditional 2D displays). In both 2D and 3D displays selection of objects (e.g., target acquisition) can be a fundamental task of interaction with the display.